thunderbird_addon_cardbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderbird Addon Cardbook Wiki
Welcome to the Thunderbird Addon Cardbook Wiki Thunderbird AddOn CardBook A new Thunderbird address book based on the CardDAV and vCard standards. Community driven wiki This wiki is the official wiki for CardBook, an address book and contacts management AddOn for Mozilla Thunderbird. It describes basic concepts, dialogs, all settings and recommends well-proven management processes. It is a work in progess. If something is missing or wrong, please edit it. Project Home As this is the wiki only, you may like to visit the project home page for: * version history / change log * support forum * troubleshooting tips Project home https://cardbook.icu/forum/ Basic Concept CardBook is an additional address book management solution to the standard address book of Thunderbird. It is not an in-place replacement for the standard Thunderbird address book management solution. You can use each independent of each other and at the same time. There is no hot-sync or half-automatic sync between CardBook or standard address book. It is possible to import address books and contacts from standard address book to CardBook address books, but not directly back from CardBook to standard Thunderbird address books. While it is possible to export contacts/address books from CardBook to the filesystem and import from filesystem back to the standard address books the general advice is to use only CardBook as your one-and-only addressbook solution. One of the main reasons for using CardBook is its ability to sync your address books to external address book servers (Nextcloud, Owncloud, etc.), which enables you to sync contacts between all your devices (mobile phones, notebooks and PCs). Getting started TBD. How to install this AddOn. How to setup it initially. Recommended Process / Setup Hide Standard Address Book Solution We recommend using CardBook as your one-and-only address book solution. Ignore the standard address book solution after installing CardBook. Remove the standard address book button from Mail Toolbar and use the CardBook button only (you can find it on the right-hand side). Import all contacts into CardBook address books Treat the import function as a one-time action. Do not try to use the import function as a "sync function" to keep CardBooks up-to-date with your standard address books. Use the import only once, and then stop using the standard address book solution. Avoid having multiple copies of your contacts After importing all standard address books into CardBook address books we recommend to delete all self-created standard address books. In case of the built-in standard address books: * Personal Address Books * Collected Addresses it is not possible to delete it. Keep these standard address books but delete all contacts within it. A copy of each contact has been stored in your CardBook address books at import. Let Thunderbird ignore the standard address books Go to EDIT / PREFERENCES / COMPOSITION and disable "Automatically add outgoing e-mail addresses to my: . This ensures that no new contacts will be created in the standard address books. If you still want to use that Thunderbird feature, then enable it via CardBook preferences: TOOLS / CARDBOOK, then "Preference" button / "Email" tab / COLLECT OUTGOING EMAIL section and add or edit list entries to define your rules for that feature. Please note that CardBook gives you a more fine-grained control of what and where to store your collected e-mail addresses at a per mail account basis. Start VOIP Calls from contacts in the Address book Go to "Preferences", choose Tab "IM Addresses", mark the radio button "telephone": Now Add an entry with the following values: * code "SIP" * label "SIP" * protocol "SIP" From now on you can choose a SIP call when hitting the right mouse on a telephone number of a contact. Now it depends on your operating system to have an application configured which subscribes on the SIP protocol and picks up the passed telephone number. This application has to be configured to connect to a VOIP service passing along the telephone number again. To configure Linphone in Linux you might try: Entry Version=1.0 Exec=/usr/bin/linphone -c <%u@votre_serveur_sip> Type=Application MimeType=x-scheme-handler/sip Name=sip handler Hidden=true (source: https://blog.xlinfo.fr/thunderbird/) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse